


Starscream Gets Very Angry at the End

by Audio_Interference



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audio_Interference/pseuds/Audio_Interference
Summary: NSFWStarscream spends a lot of time doing science in his free time to enable Skywarp to silently teleport places. Unfortunately, Warp does not use this ability to murder Megatron.





	Starscream Gets Very Angry at the End

“Why on Luna-2 would you ever need this.” Starscream dropped the datapad disdainfully, crossing his arms over his cockpit in one elegant motion. He rose a brow ridge at his trine-mate, not really caring about the answer. 

“For reasooooons!” Skywarp whined, ignoring the sneer and instead going to hang off of Starscream’s shoulder, somehow unphased by his prickly EM field. He was used to it. “Valid, tactical reasons.” He stared at him imploringly, trying to look sad and earnest. Starscream scoffed. 

“My time is far too valuable to waste making toys to help you prank. I’m the second in command here. Or have you forgotten…?” Starscream’s voice dropped a pitch, cold and dangerous. Skywarp was used to this, too. 

“Screamer. Buddy. Listen,” Warp put an arm around his shoulder, leading Starscream off from the long corridor they were standing in so reduce their chances of being over heard. “If I can make something so that I can warp completely silently, no flash, I’d do you a million favors. I won’t even complain. Maybe. Well, it would depend on…” Starscream stopped listening, the annoyed look of resignation on his face changing slowly to something sly. 

Everyone was used to Skywarp’s standard entrance. It was hard to miss. So much in fact, that taking away the usual noise and light would mean Starscream would have an ally that could move in and out of locked doors and never be suspected at all. 

“…Like, I would complain if you asked me to do that. That’s just weird. Even I have boundaries. Why would you even want Megatron’s—“

“Stop.” Starscream narrowed his optics at Skywarp, who just grinned back at him. “First of all, I am your trine leader. You don’t do me favors. I ask you to do something and you do it.” Warp opened his mouth to retort and Starscream held up a claw quickly. “Secondly, I blocked out the sound of your droning to protect my processor from that drivel, and no, I don’t want you to do whatever depraved action- Stop wiggling your brow ridges at me!” He whacked Warp on the arm, making him snicker and take a step back. 

Starscream hissed. “If you could focus and stop acting like a sparkling for more than a nanosecond,” Warp looked unsure about that possibility, “…Then we can discuss this little… Idea of yours.” 

Skywarp grinned.

For once, Starscream returned the expression.

 

\----------------------------------

 

It took so long to complete, Warp forgot that he wanted it in the first place. 

The noise suppression was somewhat easier to achieve. They already had some experimental technology to disable sound-based attacks, though getting ahold of the specs was incredibly difficult, even for Starscream. 

Starscream was sure Soundwave knew he had a copy now, but that didn’t matter. Let the tape deck sweat. Starscream wasn’t interested in modifying it much to make it more effective in combat, so he had nothing to worry about. 

The idea behind the device was solid. Launch the device at an enemy before they attack. It emits a force field that sits outside and moves with the target’s EM field, ensuring that the target is entirely contained. Then, the mechanism creates a vacuum around the target, effectively disabling them. 

Not bad, Starscream had to say, but they stopped working on it when they realized that there were more Decepticons who fought with sound than there were Autobots. It wasn’t really effective anyways. It took longer for the device to be launched and create a vacuum than it generally took for an enemy to launch a sound attack. Plus, it was easy to remove in its prototype state. That was necessary for testing, but in an actual combat situation, the target could just brush it off easily and continue on with whatever sonic rampage they had planned. 

It was no wonder it had been scrapped and locked away. Though the relatively harmless prototype served Starscream’s purposes well. 

With only a few modifications, it silenced Skywarp’s “VOP,” as he put it. The light issue was more difficult. 

The best Starscream could cobble together in his spare moments, with the technology he could access, was still almost as noticeable as a flash. They modified a network of color nanites taken from Skywarp’s plating. It wasn’t perfect, but they could be projected outward’s and effectively dim the flash before it happened. 

The overall effect was, Skywarp would appear in a room, seemingly surrounded by a vaguely egg shaped force field that was tinted like a pair of human sunglasses. It… Was not inconspicuous. 

Starscream wasn’t done with it yet, but Warp seemed pretty pleased with his handiwork. 

Finally, he could put his plan into action. 

 

\----------------------------------

 

They had been trying to keep things subtle, but Skywarp and subtle didn’t generally belong in a sentence together, unless there was an “isn’t” between them. 

Shockwave knew something of what Skywarp had been working on. Soundwave had mentioned to him that Starscream had downloaded a copy of the “noise suppression” schematics. They had both assumed it had something to do with Thundercracker’s powers, but with Skywarp constantly hinting at a “special surprise,” it didn’t take much for Shockwave to connect the dots. 

He wasn’t sure what exactly Skywarp was making, though. He didn’t mind it when the seeker was chatty, and he had told him so, but Skywarp hadn’t given him any more hints, aside from asking him what his opinion on oral was. …Hm. 

The surprise portion was effective. 

Skywarp had warped into his shower stall once before, but the noise had echoed so thoroughly that the other cons cleaning their plating had immediately looked over at them. Skywarp had thought it was hilarious, but Shockwave was not a huge fan of having his shower interrupted by the scrutiny of multiple cons. 

This time, Skywarp appeared right in front of him, but the complete silence and strange barrier around him completely took Shockwave off guard. It was gone in an instant, but his arm blaster had already warmed, a knee jerk response to the utter surprise. 

Skywarp grinned at him and put a finger to his lips to indicate he should be quiet. Confounded but curious, Shockwave watched him as he dropped quietly to his knees, his claws resting on Shockwave’s hips. 

The solvent had already warmed Shockwave’s plating. It had that clean, slick feel to it, and it felt good under Skywarp’s lips. Shockwave shifted, bracing himself with a hand against the wall. 

Skywarp’s claws glided over his plating, stroking down his waist, the seeker’s lips trailing warm kisses down the seams of his abdominal armor. He teased the sharp points of his digits between the seams, not scratching, not plucking, just very lightly brushing over the cords and wires hidden away. The shadow of a sensation, almost ticklish… So light, it was impossible not to focus on it. Shockwave huffed, somewhat amused, feeling his interface sub routes stir. 

Skywarp paused to grin up at him as if they were sharing a funny secret, lips still resting against his plating. He shuttered his optics again to keep working his way down, hands sliding around to cup Shockwave’s aft as he finally began working on the scientist’s panel. 

Skywarp was methodical. He licked long strips up the smooth expanse of Shockwave’s panel, growling softly so the vibrations would travel through his glossa. He alternated between those and short, quick lapping at the seams keeping Shockwave’s spike hidden away, occasionally nibbling lightly. Shockwave shifted his hips a bit, feeling the heat begin to gather between his thighs. 

His panel slid back after Skywarp began palming it insistently, gently grinding his hand against it with a steady pressure as he gazed up at Shockwave, leaning against his leg. Shockwave was careful just to sigh and not to moan, his spike beginning to extend. 

Warp was quick to help it, first by pressing a kiss against the head that was just emerging from the housing. He pressed his lips to the rim of the housing and began gently flicking his glossa in around it, treating it like the mouth of a lover. 

Shockwave’s hand curled into a fist against the wall, fans gently kicking on as the seeker coaxed his heavy spike into his mouth, starting to suck in earnest as it slid the rest of the way out. Shockwave’s helm tipped back slightly as they fell into a rhythm, the gentle thrust of his hips and the steady bob of his head. 

Warp began just by running his tongue around its length, but once he felt it twitch in his mouth, he began working harder. Nose pressed almost into Shockwave’s plating, he took him in entirely and swallowed around him, starting to suck hard. At this point, it was impossible not to make soft, wet noises as he took Shockwave into his mouth, working him over eagerly. He’d hum softly now and again just to send those delicious vibrations through the delicate instrument in his mouth, making Shockwave hiss softly. 

Suddenly, Warp’s grip tightened on his aft, drawing Shockwave in, intake working and flexing like a tight valve around his spike as Skywarp’s tongue stroked him, hot and wet, teasing sensors relentlessly. He sucked hard, like a demand almost, asking for everything, servos tight against Shockwave’s aft. 

Shockwave came then. It felt abrupt, the surge of energy that washed through him, starting at his antenna, and pouring down through the back of his helm and his spinal column, funneled out his spike. Warp managed to swallow about half before drawing his mouth off Shockwave’s spike, letting the rest drool out of his mouth as he gasped and looked up at him, face plates flushed with satisfaction. Licking his lips, he worked the scientist through the afterglow with one hand, gently kneading his aft with the other. Shockwave felt his frame relax, sated and content, a golden feeling resting in his shoulders and pelvis. 

After a bit, he shuddered, putting a hand on Skywarp’s arm when the pleasure began to ebb into overstimulation. Skywarp smirked back up at him and let go, pressing one last kiss to Shockwave’s softening spike before warping abruptly from the stall with an incredibly loud “VOP” noise and a flash of purple light. 

The device had not been water proof. 

 

\----------------------------------

 

“YOU BROKE IT DOING WHAT!?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Starscream


End file.
